A Telnet server makes the Internet Protocol (IP) address of a Telnet client accessible to applications by writing the IP address into device associated space initialized when the virtual device at the server is associated with the physical device at the client. Applications retrieve this device IP address using an application program interface, and are thus enabled to do job routing, printer pass-thru, access control and so forth using TCP/IP networks.
At the host end of the system, the Telnet server is coupled to the network via a transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) process, which provides information transport services; while at each Telnet client site a client is coupled to the network via a similar TCP/IP process. The Telnet server functions to note requests for specified services from Telnet clients and to service those requests. A plurality of application programs are provided at the host installation, and appropriate ones of these programs are selectively coupled to the Telnet server in response to Telnet client requests.
The procedure in which a point-to-point link is established and information is exchanged between a host application and a Telnet client application is termed a session, and a session typically commences by the generation of a service request by a Telnet client at a client workstation. In response to the receipt of a request for service, the Telnet server establishes a memory structure using host system memory for controlling the service procedure and for retrieving, storing and forwarding information pertaining to the request for service.
Typically, an authentication routine is initially called to determine whether the Telnet client requester is authorized to participate in the requested service, with the routine typically providing the client user ID and password at the client workstation which is then checked by the Telnet server at the host installation using an authentication application program routine. After the requester has been cleared by the authentication routine, the service requested is carried out in conjunction with the appropriate one or more application programs. Once the service is completed, the session is terminated.
Multiple Service Operators (MSO) often need to get operating information on networked devices, such as deployed cable modems and customer premises equipment, for testing, diagnosis, and troubleshooting. To facilitate diagnostic analysis and information transfer, many Media Terminal Adaptor (MTA) vendors have implemented Telnet servers on their products (e.g., Voice over IP enabled cable modems and other network devices). The MTA Telnet servers can provide run time and long-term operating information to requesters. A limitation of the Telnet servers, though, is that they currently only support one Telnet session at a time, which limits the diagnostic collaboration between multiple vendor parties.